Happines Is Just Around The Corner
by FacelessxAuthor
Summary: Max and Fang have a conversation by the fireside. Fax-ish? R&R? One-Shot "You know, I don't want to save the world, Fang. I never asked for this." - "I didn't ask for a sentimental conversation."


**This is my first Maximum Ride fanfic. Thank you for clicking, and HOPEFULLY reading. This is somewhere in between the MR books where they are all still miserable and sleeping in a cave. So...let's get started! Oh, jeez, now I sound like a stupid Disney commercial...**

**Disclaimer: **_Maximum Ride _does not belong to me.

* * *

**Happiness Is Just Around The Corner**

A One-Shot by: -FacelessxAuthor-

* * *

Fang and I sat, utterly silent (I know, surprising with Mr. Motor Mouth sitting right next to me). No, I wasn't contemplating how much I like him—because, let's face it, I love him and I'm not going to deny it any longer. And, I wasn't contemplating the ultimate doom that was sure to come with me trying to "save the world." Yeah, let's see how _that's _gonna turn out. With how _I _work, the world is probably better off being saved by a jar of peanut butter.

I sighed over-dramatically, trying to make it like one of those cheesy romance movies. The fire flickered randomly in front of me, casting shadows of the sleeping Flock around us. "Fang, why am I still—" I was interrupted by a loud, stuttering snore coming from Gazzy. Since when did he _snore_? Or was I just too spacey before to notice? Weird.

Fang glanced at me with his dark, nearly black eyes. They were utterly captivating, they were beautiful, they were perfect, _he _was perfect, _he _was beautiful and _I _am becoming a melodramatic, love-sick teenage girl with raging hormones. The wonders of mutation…I was only 98% human, and yet, I was still like a silly, fourteen-year-old girl.

"Why am I still awake?" I quickly blurted, a bit irked. I mean, really, it was _his _watch, I should've been asleep!

He shrugged vaguely. "I dunno, why _are _you still awake?"

"Ugh, never mind, you're never any help."

"Well, what did you want me to say?" Irritation and annoyance (aren't those the same things...sort of? Never mind) skimmed his deep voice. I wonder if he went through puberty...we had been on the run so long that I never would have notice. I know _I _had gone through puberty, resulting in the fact that I had to steal several bras from department stores. Jeesh, talk about embarrassing.

I shrugged this time. "I don't know something wise I guess?"

"Erm...Friendship is like peeing on yourself: everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling that it brings?" Jeesh, why was he suddenly saying so much? Not that I didn't enjoy it! It was just that...this was out of character for him.

Regardless of how many words he was saying, I cracked up. "Ugh, _Max_, could you _please _shut up?" Iggy groaned from his corner of the cave. I paid no heed to the blind, bird-kid, I just kept laughing.

Iggy groaned again and, within seconds, he was asleep once again. "Where did you hear _that_?" I asked Fang, spluttering.

He frowned. "Dunno." So we're back to One Word Man.

"You are so weird."

"Thanks. So are you." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him half-smiling one of his famous and rare half-smiles.

I sighed once again as we phased into a non-awkward silence. Nothing was ever really "awkward" between us, we had seen each other through our worst and best, so there was no need for awkwardness. We just had to _deal _with it.

"You know, I don't want to save the world, Fang. I never asked for this." I said, biting my lip.

"I didn't ask for a sentimental conversation." He countered.

I glared at him easily. "Shut up! You're ruining the moment!"

"_What _moment?" He raised an eyebrow, turning his entire body to face me.

"Ugh, never mind."

"Fine! Do you want me to say something else 'wise'?" He demanded, chuckling slightly.

"Well, if it's sort of sentimental, then sure." I shrugged. Wow, we were doing a ton of shrugging tonight.

He sighed (we were doing a lot of sighing too…weird…), thinking. I waited patiently while he dug around in that oh-so-brilliant-and-dark mind of his. "Happiness is just around the corner, Max." Whoa, he sounded so much like the Voice _right then_.

When I registered exactly what he was saying, I grinned and said, "Too bad the world is round."

* * *

**Do ya likey? I hope so. Please review if you do like it! I based this off of a quote I found on someone's profile...**

Person #1: Happiness is just around the corner!  
Person # 2: Too bad the world is round!

**...And I thought it would totally fit Max. It was sorta-kinda Fax-ish...kinda. I dunno. Sorry if they're OOC, this is my first shot at writing something **_Maximum Ride _**based. Tell about any mistakes I made! I wanna hear it! :D**

**Lisa enjoyed writing this.  
-FacelessxAuthor- and everyone else**


End file.
